guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Signet of Spirits
PvE Version? I'm assuming every post on this page is talking about the PvP version of this spell (making this discussion in the wrong place). I was wondering if the "health gain" of 50-170 is a heal or a maximum health increase. I would guess that it is a heal, but I have not captured it yet. I may answer my own question in a couple of weeks.--Srinivassa 00:04, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :All the posts here were made before the split happened. --Shadowcrest 00:53, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Health gain is neither healing nor maximum health increase. It's health gain. See health gain. 04:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks. That helps. I suppose it is splitting hairs if I understand it correctly. Health gain is the same thing as a heal except it is not affected by anything that would normally reduce the amount. Still, if you tend your spirits a lot in PvE, this could be a good helper.--Srinivassa 21:10, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd rather use Summon Spirits, Signet of Creation, or even Spirit Boon Strike if I really needed to heal spirits. There are so much better elites to use than this... Unless it is one of those spirits which takes damage over time, such as Agony or Wanderlust, it's really rather pointless trying to heal spirits, let alone waste an elite for it. Mostly because if they ever actually get attacked by like...anything...they will almost certainly die. And no amount of healing will really save that from happening. (T/ ) 21:58, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I also use Summon Spirits but always think of Fire Magic AoE skills when I do so. And personally when running around with a (nearly) all spirit build, Communing and Channeling come first for attribute points... Spawning usually just gets the 3 left over if even that so I'd never waste my time trying to save Agony... -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:02, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hey I had a question in general about the PvE version of this skill. Due to the new updates, it has become : Creates 3 level 1...10 spirits (60 second lifespan). These spirits deal 3...27 damage with attacks. Does that mean you benefit 3 times from Boon of creation or once since they come all together?? Locke92 21:17 19th of June 2009 :::::::Three times. Entropy ( ) 06:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Icon looks like a cookie :D :Looks like a signet to me :P But yeah, some of the signets look a bit weird.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:58, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Update Signet of Spirits - artifact - Sacrifice Signet of Spirits: Put three level 1...12 spirit tokens into play for into play for 60 seconds. In all honesty, a bit of an elite waste due to the PvE update, but I think it's cool just for the Magic factor that it seems to have. 04:25, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :It creates three spirits. Great for spirit spammers. Noteworthy is the names of the spirits: Anger, Hate, and Suffering. IIRC, that's a quote from Yoda in Star Wars. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 09:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's even better: Signet of Spirits (Artifact)- "0: put three 2/2 spirit tokens into play for sixty seconds. You may only have three spirit tokens in play at any time." Now if only we could sac them to get mana! The Force is strong with this skill ;-) excess for all 09:15, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::It seems to me that the 3 spirits ain't attacking together, 1 or 2 of them stop sometimes... Bug, perhaps?-- talkpage 09:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::With the 10 recharge and the rest of the spirits boosted too, this could make some PvE spirit builds pretty powerful if you ask me. 90 damage every 2 seconds? seems pretty nice to me from one skill (if they fix that bug you mentioned, that is).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:32, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Agreed. However, if you recast this, does it create another 3 spirits (total 6)? Or does it kill the previous 3, then make 3 new ones (total 3)? I'm guessing the latter, but if it is the former, this skill will be amazing XD --Slurry. 16:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::If only Signet of Ghostly Might worked with these when they're summoned by an ally :P Still, Painful Bond/Spiritleech Aura. It's cute. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:28, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Use both. XP [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 17:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::@ slurry: Prolly just like any other spirit, this overrides previous spirits. I'm gonna get this on my rit now and play with it for a while... It would be kinda weak to AoE though, a single firestorm or something would kill it I think. But then again, the recharge makes that unimportant ^^ -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Summon Spirits laughs at nukes --Macros 19:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Bring a Rit hero with Signet of Ghostly Might, while you go /Me for Arcane Mimicry. Also, just Summon them away from nukes. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 19:34, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::double EC, dammit! True, but actually, my guess is that it will be nerfed rather quickly. 150 AoE nearby heal, additional 150 self heal and free 18 energy, AND about 180 AoE damage in nearby range, every 11 seconds (including cast time, that is). Although it's 4 skills, it seems effing powerful to me. Even combined with only 2 of them, it'll be very nice.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Rt/any_SoS_Rit_Healer. Use Feast of Souls for 25 Health per second. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:26, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Bah already fixed... well, it was fun while it lasted. Maybe 20 seconds will be fine but I doubt it Mlandry 03:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :There's Mantra of Inscriptions to reduce the recharge. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::They also fixed the targeting glitch so they attack like normal :D--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 03:53, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::Aww, there goes my brilliant idea...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Despite the 20 sec recharge time, I think it's still somewhat good. The spirits outlast the recharge time and cost no energy whatsoever to cast. I think such a skill could work well in numerous cases. However, it is elite and would need serious consideration if you are foing tu use it in a build. [[User:Locke92|'Locke92']] 09:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::If you take Boon of Creation, it gives you more energy than Offering of Spirit. So I don't see any reason not to take it. Entropy ( ) 06:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Minus boon's 10e. 06:44, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Boon lasts forever and an age, and triggers off any other binding rituals you might have. Entropy ( ) 07:15, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Don't change the subject. 07:31, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::She's right, it's a great skill in combo with some others.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:14, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Signet of Spirits + pain, vampirism, anguish, bloodsong + Summon Spirits + Spirit Siphon (no, not boon of creation!) + painful bond = complete chaos. :::::::::::Boon of Creation is better... Gives health, and much more energy returned per point invested. Sure, it can be stripped, but just let a monk slap a prot on you and that's hardly a problem anymore.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:53, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::With that many spirits, a 3-recharge 9-EnergyNet spell is muuuch better. Spirit Siphon. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:33, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::You know what, with Explosive Growth this skill could even be considered better than Inferno - except perhaps spammability. Still, precast EG, use a mesmer mantra before the fight - use this, use the recharged mantra, use this again and then again...well, it probably doesn't kill much, but I think people should consider that posibility 16:33, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::The only problem with that is that if you're against monsters of level 24 and up, the damage from Explosive Growth will be reduced to half and less. EBSoH can help, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 17:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Tell me if this is risky, a friend of mine and I were trying to design a Rit build and this skill came up. His idea was to use it with a restoration rit and use some skills that require spirits to be really effective, eg: Spirit Light, he also would include other damage support like splinter weapon. I said it could have potential but still seems kind of weird for an elite when trying to be retoration. Thougts? Locke92 ::::::::::::::::It would turn Mend Body and Soul into more or less a full condition removal. 23:46, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Exactly one of his proposed skills... But to me, It still looks like a waste of an elite but then again he ^proposed Painful; Bond. It hexes target and surronding foes for extra damage along with spirit light and mend body and soul. But couldn't he just use Life instead and use his elite for something better?? ::::::::::::::::::He could also use Feast of Souls for a super Heal Party every 10 seconds ;p --Slurry. 00:56, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Targeting It seems like these spirits may have the same targeting bug that Vampirism used to have before it was fixed. One of the spirits will randomly seem to "fall asleep" while its brothers are busy attacking foes. Then it will "wake up" and start attacking again, and then randomly one of the others will stop attacking for awhile. This is just like Vampirism used to behave. Shadowlance 02:22, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :"They also fixed the targeting glitch so they attack like normal" Gigathrash on this page :...um... A F K When 21:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Giga also thinks Big Black and Mini Black Moas match. I'd say go to your nearest group of 6 Hulking Stone Elementals and see what happens. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:33, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::It's not fixed yet. I just added a bug note to the article. Shadowlance 21:45, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Weird, iirc, I constantly had 3 numbers popping up on my target from my spirits...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: "This is the result of a target acquisition algorithm flaw." - in english? ( 02:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC)) ::::::Basically, the decision-making process of the AI is fucked up and won't find targets properly --Gimmethegepgun 02:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::: ANy idea when they will fix this? Im tempted to play wanderlust over it in PvE cause at least it attacks.. Sriart 11:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ive been using this in pve and the targeting is pretty effed up, but the skill as a whole is rather imba imo. maybe not for pve... but if they fix it? 3 spirits x 30 dmg plus 3 painful bonds x 20 dmg, with two skills i now have nearly 150 damage per wave of spirit attacks. add in blood song and vampirism thats nearly 250 damage per attack wave, assuming that its about two seconds per attack, thats what? 125 dps? not too effing shabby. this skill rapes pve monsters even with bugged targeting. if they fix it so they all attack on que, this plus say... splinter weapon on your bar.. equals a rit doing hundreds of dps without even thinking. its some pretty big luls in pve. ( 19:21, 11 July 2009 (UTC)) :::::::::: I've been using this in PvE and when it works it works really really well. Vamp + Sig + Pain (not anguish for EM) + Dissonace + Shadowsong + Sabway = win. Insane amounts of damage, and plenty of targets for the bad guys to aggro on. Its just really frustration when your elite doesn't work as its supposed to. I feel like i could be doing more, and when its out of my control it pisses me off :P Sriart 21:42, 12 July 2009 (UTC) game update did it fix it or just have the spirits pick targets faster?--Relyk 01:54, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :It's fixed, and quite sick. 01:59, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::gogogo pve pwnage.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 02:10, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::sAHWHEET 17:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::The Deep HM is cake with this, you don't even need tanks LOL :::::I'm sooooo gonna play rit for a while now. This skill has huge DPS. Throw in painful bond and it's epic pwnage. Boon of Creation and you don't even need energy management anymore.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ooor you can grab a scythe and deal even more damage. To boot, you attack faster. Monks help, too. --- -- ( ) (talk) 08:14, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::But Vipes, you can take this on your smite monks now! 09:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Viper, I just tested some stuff at the master of damage. I threw together a random channeling magic build with this, and I got about 100dps over 82 seconds, without splinter weapon even, and great energy management (and the occasional healing boost from Boon of Creation too). This skill is sick. It's 42 dps on it's own, and 68 with painful bond slapped on your target (over 1 minute). And I only had 13 channeling magic. Imagine what it does with 16 channeling.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 09:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Difference is that a scythe has the potential to deal it's 100+ DPS to several targets, unlike spirits. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:44, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::100 dps on a scythe? That must be one hell of a build... that prolly hasn't got a single self-heal or protection skill in it. My build did. I'll post it if you want to.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Great Dwarf Armor is all you ever should need along with a Monk or 2. Could even free that slot, since it's target ally rather than self. Or you could ditch it altogether; I do that for NM and add even more overkill. Sight Beyond Sight to counter blind and cover SStr. :::::::::::With all the buffs Melees get/benefit from it's easy to pump your damage sky high. Spirits have but 2 buffs; Painful Bond and SoGM. Since you're using SoS, no SoGM for you. Oh, you also get Spiritleech Aura, which adds a whopping... Zero damage? --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:34, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sos + Pain, Vampirism, Bloodsong and Anguish + Painful bond = complete, armor ignoring destruction. Better than any scythe build--Grandmaster Chen 16:51, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Bug Discovered 9/14/2009. Please verify. zcollier 21:31, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :From Spirit: "If a second allied spirit of the same name is created within the range of the first spirit, the first spirit will die without taking any damage. However, if one of the same name is teleported to within the range of the first spirit, the teleported spirit itself will die without taking any damage, rather than the original spirit." :In other words, not a bug. (T/ ) 21:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I beg to differ. This had nothing to do with teleporting. This was with the summoning ritual. The Summon Spirits skill from Factions wasn't used to teleport the spirits. zcollier 21:45, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Upon Further review, I agree. This should be rescinded. zcollier 21:47, September 14, 2009 (UTC) More damage I wanted to know which was a better elite: this or Signet of Ghostly Might. I used the spirits: pain, anguish, bloodsong and disenchantment. 5th skill was the elite, 6th skill painful bond and the 8th skill was boon of creation. (7th skill would've been Summon Spirits but it was a pvp char) tested it with 12 com and 12 chan and the rest in spawning. at the master of damage (after both adjecent dummies were dead) i got an average of ~150 with SoS and an average 120 with SoGM. So I'll keep using this one :) Fleshcrawler Soban 22:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :SoGM may see some use now that this has been nerfed with longer recharge.